Skips
by Midnight Writer22
Summary: Jude and Tommy are married when Tommy plans a large, luxurious, Christmas vacation for them. However, before the happy couple can set off Tommy makes a big mistake that jeopardizes their trip and their marriage. Can the magic of Europe set things right?
1. London Calling

Chapter 1

London Calling

Tommy stood in the gateway, glancing nervously at his watch. Jude was always late, so why was he worried? Maybe it was the fact that she still wasn't talking to him, or that she hadn't wanted to come on this trip in the first place. He tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, girl," he muttered. He saw a flash of blonde hair, and Jude was there with her suit case.

"Let's go," she mumbled angrily. She heaved her bag behind her and handed the lady her ticket.

"Ah, I see your rendezvous ends in England; it's beautiful this time of year." A lady in a bright blue vest scanned her ticket and handed it back. "Have a lovely time and thank you for flying International Air." Jude just grumbled a response and continued down the jet way. Tommy followed close behind her. They reached the cabin and Jude found her first class seat in thirty seconds.

"Where are you sitting?" Jude said with as much venom as she could muster. Tommy pointed to the aisle seat next to her window one. Jude threw her hands up in frustration and grabbed at her bag. As much as she hated to admit it, she had packed too much and even with her new bicep muscles she couldn't manage to lift it into the over-head compartment. Tommy stepped in and picked it up smoothly. Jude threw him a glare and sauntered into her seat where she plopped down and pulled out the magazine from the seat in front of her.

Tommy sighed, lifted his bag, and sat down quietly. This sort of treatment may have hurt him before, but after two months of harsh treatment he was getting used to it. With a long journey ahead of them Tommy sighed and leaned back in his seat. Beside him Jude had already fallen asleep and her breathing coming in even intervals was soothing. Tommy closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Tangled Up In Me

Chapter 2

Tangled Up In Me

Tommy awoke to find Jude in his arms. He breathed slowly, trying not to wake her. After all it had been a while since he just held her in his arms. They used to wake up like this every morning, oh how he missed that. This was how it was supposed to be. His fingers were gently tangled in her hair and his other arm was around her protectively, the way any husband would hold his wife. However, he wasn't any husband, and if things kept up she wouldn't be his wife for much longer. He could feel the armrest next to the aisle poking uncomfortably into his back, but he didn't dare move.

Jude woke up soon after and subconsciously rubbed her hand up and down his chest a couple of times, her natural method of calming both of them. However, in less than a minute her sleepiness was gone and she was once again shooting daggers at him.

"How cliché, Tommy! Did you plan that out all by yourself?" without waiting for an answer she scooted into her seat, slammed the armrest down between them, and forcefully put her headphones on her ears before turning to look out of the window. Tommy simply sighed in defeat and put his own headphones on, listening as her newest single filtered from the Mp3 player on his lap.

The rest of the trip passed by in relative quietness. Each time Jude had to go to the bathroom she made Tommy get up and move into the aisle, refusing to touch him in the slightest. She did this at least fifteen times, and by the end Tommy was positive she was just testing his patience. He kept his head though, remembering each time that she had a right to be as upset, even pissed off. He just didn't know how he could redeem himself.

_Flashback::_

_Jude walked into the bar. Tommy and she had just had their first fight as a married couple and Jude was ready to apologize. Frankly, Jude couldn't really remember what they had been fighting about. The cold air swirled around her as she pulled the door open and stepped inside. It was crowded but she could just barely make out Tommy's dark hair at a back table. Jude pushed through the dance floor and made her way back. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she noticed that there was a fake, platinum, blonde sitting at the table with him, and she was attached to his lips._

_"Tommy?" Jude asked in disbelief praying that it was some other guy. Deep down she knew it wasn't, she knew every inch of Tommy and even in the dim-lighted, crowded bar she was sure it was her husband. Tommy detached himself and spun to look at Jude. It was clear he was drunk._

_"Jude… hey sweetie…" he began attempting to stand. Jude shoved him back down into his seat. The blonde was staring in disbelief; she couldn't have been more than a year older than Jude._

_"Don't "sweetie" me!" she threw the blonde a dirty look, "I think it's time you left." She enunciated, venom seeping into her tone. The lady got up, grabbed her purse and dashed away. Jude turned her glare to Tommy. "What do you think you're doing? We have one fight, you come here and get plastered, and then I find you all over another girl? You're supposed to be my husband!" Tommy stood up fully and moved close to her. Jude took a step away, willing herself not to give in._

_"You're supposed to be my wife and understand!" he snapped back._

_"Understand what?! That you were two margaritas from cheating on me?!" Tommy once more tried to advance on her, but Jude was faster._

_"It was a harmless kiss!"_

_"Harmless kisses don't exist when you're married! You remember our wedding vows? When you promised to be faithful?! What a way to start our life out together!" she hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and pulled up the tank top strap that had slid down her arm. "I don't want to look at you right now, I'm going home." Tommy tried to follow her but the alcohol was consuming him again and he instead found the way back to his table._

_Five hours later Jude was sitting in the family room staring at the clock. The VCR/DVD player read 4:08 a.m. when the door finally creaked open and Tommy came slinking in. Jude fully intended to rip him a new one and got up to meet him._

_The outside streetlight perfectly framed the picture Jude saw. Tommy was in the center with his arms around two more blondes. These ones could definitely pass as models, if they weren't for real. Tommy was sucking on one of their necks and his other hand was busy roaming the other girl's back side. "You girls ever tried a three-some?" he asked breathily pausing a moment before continuing kissing her neck, totally oblivious to Jude's presence. The two girls however stood completely still and kept throwing wary glances at each other. Tommy looked up when he noticed they had stopped returning his gestures. "What's the matter…?" He followed their gaze to Jude, and as soon as he dropped his arms in surprise they were back out the front door. "Jude…" he started but she shook her head._

_Jude walked over matter-of-factly and slapped him across his face. Tears fell and in a great, heaving, sob she darted for the stairs and locked the door to their room._

_Tommy spent the night on the couch, becoming more and more upset as the alcohol wore off. Jude spent the night crying, and only came out the next day when she was sure Tommy was gone._

_Jude didn't ask for a divorce, but she had been cold and distant ever since, and that was worse than any signed papers._

_End of Flashback_


	3. Take It Like a Man

Chapter 3

Take It Like A Man

"Move Tommy." She sidled up beside him and took the lead. Even though she was angry with him Tommy could tell by the look on her face that she was ecstatic.

'That's the only reason she came' Tommy told himself, 'Not to be with you, she doesn't care about _you_

"Jude let me carry one of those bags." He offered reaching for the heaviest one. She pulled it just out of his reach.

"I'm fine." She sneered hoisting it higher on her shoulder. Jude was toting two large bags and a rolling suitcase, and it was obvious the strain was getting to her. Tom rolled his eyes, she was so stubborn. The pair stepped out onto sidewalk outside of the airport terminal and Jude actually gasped.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed forgetting her anger in the excitement. Paris in Christmas time was an amazing site to behold. Over the next three weeks they would travel from here to Rome, and finally to England. She ran to the edge of the street and spun, looking in every direction.

"Come on, Jude," Tommy said quietly walking up beside her, "Let's drop this stuff off at the hotel and take a cab to the city." It was a mark of how much Jude was in awe that she didn't argue. Tommy hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address.

The ride only took twenty minutes but the things they saw were amazing in themselves. The entire world was blanketed by soft-powdery snow. There were colored lights strung across the streets, and the architecture was out of a fairy tale. Tommy finally felt like this city might be their turning point.

The hotel, Le hôtel de Soliel, or The Hotel of the Sun, was decorated magnificently. Large, crystal, chandeliers hung from the detailed ceiling, sconces held flaming, fragrant candles, and everyone in the lobby was dressed to the ninth.

"You didn't tell me you booked a room at De Soliel!" Jude whispered looking around. Tommy shrugged.

"I know it wasn't our original plan, but you deserve the best." Jude glanced at him searchingly, not entirely sure whether she could believe him. However, she simply nodded gently once and walked over to the check in desk. Tommy straggled behind, at the time their 'original plan' had involved a lot more laughing, and a lot less hostility.

_Flashback_

_"I have a surprise for you." Tommy leaned over and whispered in Jude's ear. Tingles ran up her spine at the feeling of his gentle breath on her neck. She turned to face him._

_"And what might that be?" she said with a smile, obviously intrigued. Tommy mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key, and mutely held out a blindfold. Jude smirked and tied it in place. After making sure it was tight, Tommy took her hand and led her to the backyard. The cool air cut through Jude's light sweater and Tommy wrapped his arms around her._

_"Ready?" he whispered once again. She nodded. Tommy untied the blindfold and moved it away from her eyes._

_The backyard was decorated heavily. Candles were spread everywhere, beautiful china was set on a table for two, and bright, multi-colored lights were strung from the umbrellas and patio covers._

_"Tommy," Jude breathed out. Tommy walked to her and spun her. "Welcome to Italy, my dear, and over there," he pointed, "Is France." Jude gaped at him._

_"What is this for?"_

_"Well, I figured we should practice." Jude snorted._

_"Practice? For what?"_

_"This." Tommy pulled out two tickets from behind his back. Jude screamed and grabbed them out of his hands._

_"Are we…?"_

_"Yeah, baby, we are. Three weeks in Europe. A week in France, a week in Italy, and week in England." Jude squealed._

_"When do we leave?" Jude asked ignoring the fact that she was holding the tickets herself._

_"A week and a half before Christmas, we'll be in Rome for Christmas if that's okay with you."_

_"Are you kidding?! Rome! For Christmas?! Yeah it's okay!" Tommy laughed at her excitement._

_"Well shall we eat?" If it had been any other offer but food Jude probably would have been too excited, but she nodded eagerly. Tommy brought out two plates, each plate had a little bit of food from each country. They sat down and dug in._

_"I can't wait to leave." Jude said a couple minutes later. Tommy smiled and ate another forkful of fettuccini. Jude studied him. Being married to Tommy was different than she had imagined. She was worried their fun and flirting would diminish but it seemed to have picked up speed. He really was an amazing guy who did everything he could to make Jude happy._

_Later, after some dancing and laughing Jude was tangled up in Tommy's arms ready to fall asleep. "Tommy?" she asked quietly._

_"Yeah, baby?" Tommy replied, his sleepiness evident in his voice._

_"Why did you decide to plan this trip? It must have been expensive." Tommy ran his fingers through Jude's hair._

_"I know it's only our six month wedding anniversary, but I wanted to do something special. Plus, money is that last thing we have to worry about. I just want you to be happy." Jude made a content noise._

_"I am," she said yawning widely. Tommy kissed the top of her head and she drifted off to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

"Hurry up, Tommy, I'd lock you out of the room but you'd probably just find another girl to stay with." Tommy was slapped back into reality with Jude's snide remark. He shook his head, the happiness in his eyes from the memories were slowly being replaced by the sadness of reality. He had screwed up bad, and it was going to take a lot of work to get that happiness back.


	4. These Twists and Turns of Fate

Chapter 4

These Twists and Turns of Fate

Jude flopped on the bed as Tommy unpacked a few things from his suitcase. Another unpleasant surprise had met them when they unlocked the door. One, yes ione/i, king-sized bed was in the room. Jude had claimed it and it looked like Tommy would be spending his time on the leather couch. Luxurious for sitting? Yes. Great for sleeping on? No. Tommy glanced over at Jude who was busy flipping through a travel guide. Despite his jet lag he was eager to get into the city and explore. Jude however, seemed content to explore the fragile pages of the leaflet she was holding.

"How about we go into the city and poke around a little bit?" She ignored him a turned a page. Tommy sighed in frustration. "Jude, we're in Paris, France in Europe! The city of love and lights or something like that! Only one of the most historic and beautiful cities on the planet. Let's explore a little." Jude tossed the brochure onto the bedside table and checked her watch.

"I want to take the metro, and go down that waterway at night to see the Eiffel Tower all lit up." She said, not quite answering him.

"We'll do all of that, I promise." Jude nodded and stood up.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." She walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Tommy sunk onto the couch. Fifteen minutes for Jude meant a half hour in reality. He picked up the remote and flicked on the T.V. All the channels were in French, no big surprise there, but with Tommy's broken French he was able to catch the drift of the soap opera unfolding on the screen.

"What's up?" Jude asked 27 minutes later, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Well," Tommy began, engrossed in the show, "Marguerite's mother had an illegitimate son with Marguerite's husband before she meant Pierre, who is her husband's gay lover. Now their two kids are trying to solve the mystery of their grandfather's death and…" he stopped as a pillow collided with his head. Tommy turned to glare at Jude.

"Are you ready to go?" she said in response to his look. Confused, Tommy got up, grabbed his jacket, and followed her out the door.

Walking behind her to the elevator, Tommy could smell her body wash and the slight smell of her shampoo as he slipped on his jacket. He followed her into the elevator and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes…

_Flashback_

_Tommy was sitting on their king-sized bed flipping through channels without really watching. He could make out the sound of running water in their master bathroom and the sound of Jude's voice as she sang loudly. A smiled crept onto Tommy's face and he flicked the 'off' button on the T.V. Slowly he pushed opened the almost-closed door. The mirrors were heavily drenched in condensation from the hot water, and steam danced above the shower. The blurry outline of Jude's body was just visible through the water-splashed door. _

"_I try, to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake, but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken,_

_But without you all I'm going to be is…_

_INCOMPLETE!"_

_Tommy smirked at Jude's cover of the Backstreet Boys. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and was left in only his boxers. He opened the door to the shower, "Mind if I join you?" Jude jumped in surprise, and quickly covered herself as best she could. Tommy's face softened and he moved his hands to hers, feeling the ring that would be replaced by a wedding band in three days. Their eyes met, and locked._

"_Please don't hide from me…" he pleaded quietly. Although the fear was evident in her face she allowed him to pull her hands away. He kissed her softly. "Why are you scared, girl?" he asked, his eyes searching hers. She turned away and shook her head. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel off the hook. Tommy stood in the rapidly-cooling shower, confused, for several minutes. They had agreed to wait until they were married to have sex, but he hadn't realized how scared Jude was. Finally he too grabbed his towel off the hook, and changed into pajama pants. _

"_Jude?" Tommy walked through the house, looking for his bride-to-be. He even checked the garage, but her mustang hadn't moved. It was pretty chilly to take a walk; at least he hadn't heard her grab a jacket… Tommy moved onto the backyard, and could just make out Jude's outline on the far bench. She was sitting Indian-style; looking at the darkened sky, her hands were wrapped around her arms for warmth. He cocked his head and walked over to her. She looked at him and her face flushed before she looked at the ground. He sat down beside her and waited for an explanation. Several minutes later, none had come, so he initiated the conversation._

"_Jude?" he started, hoping she would look at him, she didn't, "Why are you scared to let me see you?" he didn't need to elaborate more, or make his meaning plainer. She shrugged in reply._

"_Girl, look at me." Jude slowly turned to face him, but couldn't manage to meet his eyes. He lifted her chin until she was forced to. "Why are you scared?" Jude shuddered and broke a little._

"_I'm not pretty…" Tommy stared at her incredulously. _

"_What are you talking about? You're absolutely gorgeous."_

"_No… You've dated models, and moviestars, and goodness-knows who else. I can't compete with them." She was starting to cry. "I feel like every time you look at me you're comparing me to them." She quickly looked at the ground again. Tommy took a deep breath, we wasn't sure what to say._

"_Jude…" he drifted off, "Jude, I know I've dated a lot of other girls, but they're the ones that should be jealous of you. You are more beautiful on the inside and out, than any of them could ever hope to be. When I look at you I don't see your imperfections, no matter how few they may be, I see this amazing rockstar, who's confident, and smart, and talented, and gorgeous. I want to be with you because I love you. Those plastic girls don't have anything on you." Jude was quiet as she mulled over what he had said._

_Jude sniffed and cracked a smile. "Really?" Tommy laughed softly._

"_Yes, really. He kissed her forehead. _

"_I love you… and I'm sorry," He took her hand in his._

"_Don't be," he replied kissing her fingertips. _

_End of Flashback_

DING The elevator doors swung open and they could see the lobby and its occupants. Jude waited until an elderly couple exited before she too left at a quick pace. Tommy, who hadn't been paying attention jogged up to her.

While the doorman attempted to hail a cab for them, Jude danced around in the falling snow. Slowly, she shut her eyes tight, tilted her head back, and stuck out her tongue; attempting to catch the flakes. Her matching hat, scarf, and mittens were quickly becoming wet as the snow hit them and melted, but Jude had withdrawn into her own world, and had failed to notice. She snapped back to reality as the doorman opened the door to their cab. Jude rushed over, desperate to get in before Tommy. She didn't see the patch of ice in front of the door and her feet slid from underneath her. Instinctively Tommy reached out an arm to brace her, but Jude, instead, grabbed his shirt in a desperate to keep herself upright. Tommy lost his balance due to the unexpected added weight. Jude fell, landing on her butt hard; Tommy fell shortly after, just managing to brace himself with his arm. So there they sat in the middle of an icy sidewalk. Jude's legs were splayed in different directions, and Tommy was supporting himself on his arms, over Jude's stomach, perpendicular to her. The pair looked at each other before they both broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Tommy pulled himself up, and assisted Jude, attempting to avoid falling again. In that time a frazzled, hurried, looking man had taken their cab. When the doorman moved to hail another, Tom held his hand out. "Merci, nous promenade." _(Thank you, we're walking)_ The man nodded and moved back to his position by the door. Jude and Tommy set on down the street, both still smiling, and both feeling just a little more hopeful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a full day of sight-seeing and amazing food Jude and Tommy were back in their room. Jude was scribbling something rapidly in her journal; Tommy was marking a route for the next day. To both Tommy and Jude's surprise the day had seen less hostility than they had anticipated. After the ice-breaking accident (no pun intended) that morning Jude seemed to realize that maybe there was hope for them, and while she hadn't been warm and fuzzy, she certainly had complained a lot less than usual.

_The Eiffel Tower had been their first stop. The long way to the top was worth it as they rode up in the glass elevator. The whole city was visible, and with the falling snow Tommy was forcefully reminded of an old love story his mother had told him as a child. Jude went through an estimated three rolls of film taking pictures from every square inch of the platform. Tommy was in charge of the video camera and he had been careful to narrate most of their journey. As promised Tommy had purchased tickets for the metro and they rode to the fairie as the sun began to set. As they rode on the waterway the snow was falling harder and it was obvious Jude was chilly. Knowing she would die before she took his jacket, he opted to get a hot chocolate for each of them instead. _

"_Here you go," he said holding out the Styrofoam cup. She looked at Tommy for just a moment. Just long enough for him to lose his baring and desperately pray for just this moment they could be like they used to. Without taking the cup she turned back and looked at the water, refusing to say a word. Tommy sighed and finished his own hot chocolate. After several minutes Tommy excused himself and left the drink on the railing next to Jude. When he returned to film some more of the journey the cup was no where to be seen, and Jude had the slightest hint of a chocolate mustache._

Now, looking over at Jude, who was completely engrossed with the beat inside her head, he smiled slightly, for the first time in months, at the present.

Nighttime found Tommy on the couch, as predicted. He was struggling to get comfortable with the spare blanket he had found. The armrest made an uncomfortable pillow and if he slunk down any further the couch didn't support his whole body. Tom gasped as a pillow hit his head for the second time that day. Blearily he looked over at Jude with the little light from the window. Her back was to him and she was breathing shallowly.

"Thank you," he whispered into the darkness, and, adjusting the pillow, drifted off to sleep.


	5. With Pretty Eyed Boys Girls Die to Trust

A/N:: As always, I own nothing but my ideas. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, it keeps my writing. Also I used a little of "Your Eyes" in this chapter. Do I really need to credit the artist?

Dedication: To Everett who turned out to be one of the best listeners I've ever met, and who by promising to read my story helped me finish this rather quickly. Also, to Erin, my best friend, for being the amazing, supporting person she is. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

With Pretty Eyed Boys, Girls Die to Trust

The next few days were full of adventure, sightseeing, and other various Europe-inspired activities. Jude swore she would be the size of a whale when they returned home if they kept up with the rich food they'd been eating, but Tommy still eyed her slim body with the same desire as ever.

Four days into their trip Tommy made another breakthrough. This one came at an unexpected time, just as the first had, and his hope was restored…

"Jude! Our tour leaves in twenty minutes!"

"Keep your pants on!" Jude yelled from behind the bathroom door. In a fury she threw the door open to reveal a very disgruntled looking Tommy with his hand poised to knock on the door yet again. She glanced at him, moving her eyes up and down his body, "You know, you're right, that might be asking too much… Would you prefer 'hold your horses?'" Tommy sighed and threw himself on the bed and glanced at him watch, '9:12.' This had been going on since seven o' clock this morning. The past few days had taught Tommy to shower early and stay out of Jude's way, but two hours later she still wasn't ready and they were going to be late.

"Okay! I'm ready." Jude grabbed her little backpack, filled with the day's necessities. Without waiting for Tommy she trotted from the room. Tom hurried up, grabbed the camera bag and followed her out the door. To his horror he saw Jude already in the elevator, and she was desperately pushing the 'door close' button. The doors slammed shut just as Tommy reached them, slightly out of breath. There were two other elevators but their illuminated numbers showed that they weren't anywhere near the 22nd floor. Tommy swore and dashed towards the stairs.

He arrived, nearly fifteen minutes later and completely out of breath, at the designated pick up point. Jude was standing several people back in line, and when Tommy made to join her she threw him a dirty look. That's how Tommy wound up at the back of the bus on the top layer, freezing and cramped, while he took in the sights of Paris.

To this day he couldn't believe how much one city had to offer. There were tours of every kind and the people and culture was tantalizing by itself. More and more of his mother's French lessons were coming back to him, and he found he could converse rather easily with most inhabitants he met, however, how they talked so fast would always be a mystery to him. Tommy tuned out the ranting of their tour guide and flipped the on switch to the video camera. He began to narrate, and panned out to show the other's on the tour bus. He caught sight of Jude walking towards him, probably to yell at or insult him in some way. He pushed pause and waited for her to sit down and explain herself. Minutes later, she was still sitting next to him, and still just as silent. He shook his head, she would always be a mystery to him.

_Flashback _

"_You should take it, Tommy."_

"_Jude… Four months is a long time…" Jude cut him off._

"_And I'll be here when you get back." Tommy shook his head, silently pleading with Jude to make him stay. Earlier in his life he would have been anxious to leave on tour, but now the next third of a year seemed desolate._

_In all honesty, there really was no reason for him to turn down the tour. His newest artist, Jason Dalhie had become an overnight sensation, and his producing skills were required to keep Jason's album going in the meantime, after all, they had a deadline to meet. Not to mention tour would be nearly five time his yearly salary, and that was no small sum to begin with. The truth was, there was just no saying 'no.' _

_Tommy pulled Jude close, memorizing the feeling of her pressed against him. "How am I going to go four months without having you in my arms?" Jude snuggled closer._

"_Because I'm always right here." She touched his bare chest with gentle fingers. _

"_Well than, what do you say to dinner tomorrow night as a going-away present?"_

"_Food? And the man of my dreams? I'm there." Tommy laughed and kissed the top of her head._

"_I'll pick you up at eight…"_

_------------_

"_Sadie! I have nothing to wear! Tommy's leaving after tonight, I need to look good!" Sadie bustled into Jude's room, flipping through her younger sister's closet. She pulled out a black dress Jude had bought for their cousin's wedding. Sadie dashed into her own room and came back with strappy-high heels. _

"_Let's get to work."_

_An hour and a half later Jude's hair was pulled up with a black barrette, the ends of her hair was curled into tight corkscrews, and her makeup was light and seductive. The dress was tight fitting on top while the bottom was slightly-poofed and fell right past her knees. Jude turned for her sister and twirled in front of the mirror. _

"_You look beautiful," Sadie smiled, "Now go make your man drool." _

_The doorbell rang at exactly eight, and for the first time since they had started dating, Jude was ready on time._

_Tommy was holding white roses, her favorite flower, when she opened the door, and Jude could see a black, stretch limo, behind him. She took the flowers eagerly. Tommy embraced her, brushing his lips gently across her cheek._

"_You look absolutely amazing," he whispered huskily. Jude's body got tingly, the way it only did when she was around Tommy. _

"_You don't look too bad yourself," she replied coyly, slightly surprised he was wearing a tux. She found an old flower vase and took care of the flowers. "So where are we going?"_

"_You'll see." He intertwined his fingers with hers and said goodnight to Sadie, before leading her out to the limo. The driver opened the door and Jude stepped in gracefully, while Tommy went around to the other side. _

"_Please tell me where we're going." Jude whispered as the car began to move. _

"_Not a word."_

"_Not even for this?" Jude captured his lips, and moved into his arms. Tommy put one hand on her face, and the other found its way to the small of her back. "Ah ah ah…," Jude said teasingly, "Not till you tell me where we're going." _

"_Looks like you're going to miss my kisses than." Jude pouted. _

"_Fine." She said in a definite tone. Minutes later, however, she was sitting so close to Tommy it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began._

_Twenty minutes later Jude was blind folded, and was being lead by Tommy, who seemed to be enjoying his surprise a little too much. _

"_Okay, take a seat…" his breath tickled her ear, as she sat down as gracefully as was possible, blind folded. Tommy sat down next to her and removed the blind fold. Jude looked around in awe. They were on a wooden bench, on the edge of a long pier, suspended over a crystal lake. The smooth surface of the lake reflected all the light of the stars, and made it feel as if they were surrounded by sky. _

"_Wow… Tommy…" she breathed. He smiled._

"_That's not all." He took her hands gently and led her back towards the bank. A large quilt blanket was spread on the grassy shore, surrounded by candles, and a large picnic basket. Arm in arm, the pair walked over and sat down. Tommy took out a lighter and lit the dozen or so candles. With the absence of the populace and streetlights the candle light and the moon were the only light they could see by. Tommy had prepared a dinner of fettuccini alfredo, Jude's favorite dinner, garlic bread, wine, and a variety of fruits. They spent an hour simply eating and talking before Tommy stood up suddenly and grabbed Jude's hands, pulling her up as well._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Just come with me." Tommy led her back onto the dock, where Jude could vividly make out the reflection of the moon on the water. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. _

"_Dance with me…"_

"_There's no music!" _

"_So?" Jude gave in and leaned into him, swaying with the soft sound of the night air. Quietly Tommy began to sing:_

_"Your eyes are holding up the sky _

_your eyes make me weak I don't know why _

_and baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth _

_I thought my heart was bullet proof _

_Now I'm dancing on the roof _

_And everybody knows _

I'm into you."

_Jude took over, singing just as softly_

" _If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?" _

_She stopped as Tommy gently pulled away._

"_What are you…" Tommy reached inside his jacket and pulled out a velvet box, Jude's breath hitched in her throat. Without letting go of her hand, Tommy got down on one knee and opened the box._

"_Jude Carissa Harrison will you marry me?" _

_Tears welled up in Jude's eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. She blinked and the tears coursed down her cheeks, leaving behind glistening trails that reflected the moonlight on her pale cheeks. She shook her head vigarously, unable to utter the word. Tommy grinned, and standing up quickly he swept Jude into his arms and into a kiss. _

_That 24 carat, white gold, engagement ring would carry Jude through the next four months of her life._

_End of Flashback _

Just as the sun was setting Tommy found a quaint little restraunt during the walk back to their hotel. Knowing Jude, Tommy knew what her answer would be even before he asked if she was hungry.

The Café Ville, was only moderately crowded and the pair were seated rather fast. A pianist was seated in a corner, gently playing a slow song. Tiny, white, lights sparkled from the ceiling and the walls, and there was a scrubbed bar where several gentlemen were conversing over beers. The atmosphere was light and airy, but beautifully refined.

As predicted, Jude was starving. She ordered two plates of pasta, a side of garlic bread, and a glass of red wine, which the waiter refilled often.

"Jude, make you should slow down a little," Tommy whispered as the waiter poured her fourth glass of wine.

"What do you care?" she said with disgust. She pushed her chair away from the table and found her way to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she strolled out, and instead of making her way back to the table, she detoured to the bar.

A new group of men had replaced the first, younger, and drinking tequilla instead of beer. From the looks of it they were only in their early twenties, and it was apparent they were old pros at getting plastered. Jude took a seat next to a blonde-haired boy, who seemed to be somewhat of a leader to the others. She took no time in ordering a strawberry daqueri. Tommy shook his head and walked over to her.

"Jude, let's go we have an early day tomorrow," he grabbed her arm gently and turned towards the door, but Jude wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

"Jude, really, come on." The blonde haired kid stood up, looking intimidating.

"If the lady doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't want to go," his friends snickered, "Don't you know that 'no' means 'no'?" his friends laughed again. Unwilling to get into a bar fight with the six locals, Tommy sat on the other side of Jude and ordered a beer.

Determined to have Jude leave with him, Tommy sipped at his beer for the next two hours, watching as Jude ordered more alcohol and flirted heavily with the blonde-haired punk from before. Tommy could not pretend he wasn't jealous, and he had to continually bite his tongue throughout the night. He was worried Jude would go off on him, something along the lines of 'So it's okay for you to cheat but I can't have a drink with someone?!' so he forced himself to ignore the stabbing pangs of anger and jealousy, and instead focus on his beer.

As eight o' clock rolled around a rock band strolled in and began to set up in the corner the piano player had recently vacated. When they began to play, the blonde haired boy held out his hand to Jude, who took it with no hesitation, and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. Tommy's eyes stayed on the pair the remainder of the song, and the one after that, and the one after that. It was clear Jude was drunk, her natural grace was gone, but her dancing partner seemed to either not care, or not have noticed.

After several more songs Jude pulled away and made her way back to the bar; blonde-haired boy followed. Both of them ordered more tequilla. Jude was getting more flirtatious and Tommy was nearing the end of his rope. Tommy glanced over to see the boy whisper something in Jude's ear, she giggled and smiled. Blonde-haired punk moved his head slightly and their lips touched. Tom dropped his glass and it shattered on the floor. He took no notice and stood up quickly. He stopped when he heard Jude giggle again.

"I'm married…" she said in an all not-to-convincing protest.

"So?" he took her hands in his and attempted to usher her towards a back room.

"Derek… no." Her schoolgirl tone was gone, replaced with desperation.

"Come on baby… we'll have fun."

"I suggest you let her go." The kid dropped Jude's hands in surprise at the harsh tone in Tommy's voice.

"Shove off, old man." Derek spat, and resumed attempting to kiss Jude. Tommy's fist came out of no where and connected with the side of his face.

"Don't you know that 'no' means 'no'?" Tommy sneered at the guy on the ground. "You won't touch my wife again." Derek had scrambled back to the safety of his buddies and they were all glaring at Tommy.

"Get him." Derek issued.

In a flurry of designer clothes, two boys were behind Tommy holding his arms, and the remaining four stood in front of him. Derek punched Tommy in the face.

"That's for hitting me," he punched him in the stomach, and Tommy let out an 'oomph' sound, "That's just for being a prick." Tommy struggled against the guys holding him to no avail. One of the other boys kneed Tommy in the stomach and continued punching him.

"HEY!" a loud voice sounded from behind the bar. The bartender and the manager standing next to him both wore expressions of utter anger. "ALL OF YOU, OUT OF MY CAFÉ OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" The boys looked at each other before dropping Tommy's arms and scampering outside. Tommy, slightly bloody, helped Jude off her seat, and went outside to hail a taxi.

Back at the hotel room Tommy could see the full extent of his injuries. His left eye was a blackish-purple already and it would only get worse. His ribs felt sore and were probably bruised, and a trickle of blood was leading from a cut lip. He cleaned up as best he could but he knew he would be sore tomorrow.

--------------------

Later that night Tommy awoke to the sound of wretching. He checked his watch: '4:23', blearily he made his way to the bathroom where Jude was hunched over the toilet. Silenty he sat on the edge of the cold, porceline bathtub and held her hair back from her face. Jude glanced up at him before another wave of nausea hit and she leaned back over the toilet.

Twenty minutes later Jude sat up looking pale and sweaty. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out at the sink before reaching for her toothbrush. Tommy took this as his cue to leave, however, before he could reach the door Jude stopped him.

"Thanks," she whispered. Slowly, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. Tommy smiled and made his way back to the couch.

Her breath had been anything but fresh and she had the strange sickly-sweet smell of stale alcohol mixed with sweat, but that kiss was the sweetest thing Tommy had tasted in a long time.

A/N:: Yay for being my longest chapter so far! Anyway, just for the record I wanted Tommy to be a hero and kick the crap out of all of those punks, but I don't think even out beloved Tommy could take on six guys with his hands held behind his back. Not that we don't all have fun dreaming about it! Please review, I swear it makes me write faster!


End file.
